The physiologic processes of tooth eruption and resorption of the roots of primary teeth are an integral part of craniofacial growth and development. A number of abnormalities are associated with these processes, such as ectopic, delayed or precocious eruption (idiopathic or drug-induced), tooth rotations, delayed exfoliation and submerged (ankylosed) primary teeth. Treatment of these problems is primarily mechanical, i.e. by surgical and/or orthodontic means. However, recent data shed new light on the cellular and molecular aspects of these processes, focusing on certain biological events associated with eruption and resorption. Despite this event, little is known about the mechanisms, local or systemic, which control the time of onset, progression and termination of these processes in mammals. New information on this subject would be of interest to all individuals involved with the metabolism of mineralized tissues on the basic research and clinical levels. The aim of this conference is to assemble a group of speakers who are conducting active research on eruption, resorption and related areas of connective tissue metabolism, cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions, control mechanisms of bone apposition and resorption, molecular aspects of odontogenesis, growth and development and wound healing. The primary focus of this conference is to integrate the general biologic information with that related to tooth eruption and root resorption, in order to: (a) correlate these specific processes with the state-of-the-art in the biology of growth and development and similar related fields; and (b) identify new avenues of research. The audience will consist of about 100 invited persons, selected on the basis of their interest in and their contributions to knowledge in the biology of craniofacial growth and development and mineralized tissue metabolism. This group will consist of about 40 established researchers and 60 investigators who are in the early stages of their research careers. In addition, about 40 postgraduate students will be allowed to join the audience, bringing the total number of participants (including speakers) to about 170. The proceedings of the conference will be published by EBSCO MEDIA and will be distributed to all participants and all U.S. dental schools.